The present disclosure relates generally to floatation apparatuses. Such devices are used in and around swimming pools, as well as on open water such as lakes, rivers, bays, oceans, beaches etc.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a floatation apparatus for holding different types of beverages, including alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages. One particular situation where such apparatuses are used is on recreational lake trips where a user can anchor his boat in the lake, and swim or float in the water near the anchored vessel. In many situations large groups of people will take such trips together, and such groups can socialize with one another in the water. A user will typically store beverages on the boat or transportation vessel. Every time the user desires another drink, the user is forced to get out of the water and back onto the boat in order to retrieve another drink. In another situation, a user swimming or relaxing in a pool would keep drinks in a cooler or other storage bin outside of the pool, the user having to exit the pool each time the user desires to get another drink. Having to exit the water to retrieve another drink can be cumbersome and generally undesirable.
Some conventional floating apparatuses include one or more cup holders such that as a user floats in the water they can place or store a drink in the cup holder. However, such devices only allow the user to carry one or two drinks at a time. The user still has to exit the water each time the user needs another drink. In other conventional devices, floats can include a large space for storing beverages. However, drinks are stored loosely and in a disorganized fashion in such large containers. Further, such storage bins are primarily used for canned beverages such as beer and soft drinks, but are not conducive for the storage of liquor bottles and mixers for various liquor drinks. Such bottles are typically glass and can break when placed loosely in larger containers with other items.
What is needed then are improvements in floating apparatuses for carrying beverages.